Marcus Goode
Marcus Goode is a "cool" guy in P.S. 38 . He has a posse that Nate was once in. Before that, Nate had always tried to be as "cool" as Marcus. When Nate left the posse, Marcus beat him up, much to Teddy and Francis' entertainment. Marcus used to be envied, but now people seem to loathe him. He is a very big bully as of now. He has been described by Nate as the trend setter of P.S 38. Biography Junior High Competing with Nate Wright Marcus Goode created a posse in junior high, and succeeded by the time he embarked in the seventh grade. Student Nate Wright used to be a part of it, but he eventually defected, causing Goode to despise him. At one point, Marcus began a trend with sneakers. Appalled, Nate made an attempt to replace Marcus as P.S. 38's trendsetter. However, Marcus discovered this, crushed his sombrero, and beat Nate up for it. Teddy Ortiz and Francis Pope witnessed this and apparently found the letdown appealing. The two also ran against each other for the rank of class president. The Fitness Zone After that event, Marcus made fun of Nate for a variety of things, such as hitting himself with a water bottle to calm himself. He was present at the first official performance of Enslave the Mollusk, which did not work out well. Afterwards, he taunted Nate and the other band members, saying that he expected music, not comedy. His posse also broke off from him for a time once Nate acquires the "Lucky Foot" from Chad Applewhite. Shortly afterwards, Marcus engaged in a brief relationship with Maya. Ultimately, she dumped him when Marcus poked fun at Chad, calling him "Superchunk" attributing his ample weight. (He was probably Maya's crush from the beginning.) Dee Dee Holloway angrily told him to stop, in which he smugly questioned how they will make him do that. Maya, who had accompanied Marcus, told Marcus to stop hurting Chad, and in the process, broke up with him. She ran away crying, leaving Marcus shocked and Chad confused. Marcus then left with his posse, which had apparently returned after the Lucky Foot was lost to schoolteacher Clara Lessard-Godfrey. Nate finally rejoined his posse. However, he finally left it again, prompting Marcus to beat him and give him a black eye. Once again, the beating deeply amused witnesses Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz. Personality and Traits Marcus is highly condescending, vain, narcissistic, and rude, always taking pleasure in putting other students down. Despite his shortcoming, he has eyes for Maya and appears to have respect for his posse. Indeed, they seem to follow him out of admiration, not fear. Behind the Scenes Marcus Goode is the primary antagonist of and Big Nate Goes Underwater, though it is unknown if the latter is canon. Gallery Category:Individuals Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Article stubs Category:Nate Wright's enemies Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Black Category:Thin Category:Villains Category:Children Category:Alive Category:Seventh graders Category:Boys Category:Minor enemies of Nate Wright Category:P.S. 38 Students Category:Male Characters